Stoick Ważki
Stoick "Ważki" Haddock, znany również jako Stoick Wielki (ang. Stoick the Vast) — bohater filmów Jak wytresować smoka i Jak wytresować smoka 2 oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Były wódz plemienia Wandali, a także ojciec Czkawki oraz mąż Valki. Niegdyś zagorzały wojownik przeciwko rasie smoków, po nastaniu pokoju wytresował dwa własne wierzchowce - Gromogrzmota o imieniu Thornado, a następnie Gruchotnika o imieniu Czaszkochrup. Zginął w wieku 50 lat podczas bitwy z Drago Krwawdoniem w wyniku ataku kontrolowanego przez Oszołomostracha Szczerbatka. Wygląd Stoick, jak na wodza przystało, jest dobrze zbudowanym, masywnym wikingiem, którego cechuje jego bujna, ruda broda, porozdzielana i związywana na końcówkach. Jest bardzo umięśniony, a przez to niezwykle silny. Nosi zieloną tunikę, częściowo przykrytą zieloną karaceną na piersi, a pod pasem srebrną lamelką. Na plecach zarzucony ma rodzaj płaszcza z futra zwierzęcego, prawdopodobnie dzika, wilka bądź niedźwiedzia. Posiada szeroki pas z klamrą, na której wyrzeźbiony jest wizerunek smoka. Na głowie mężczyzna ma hełm z długimi rogami, będący połówką napierśnika swojej żony, którego drugą połowę otrzymał jego syn Czkawka. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stoick Ważki ma 50 lat, jednak niewiele się zmienia, poza tym, że się zestarzał i w nieco inny sposób zaplata brodę. Waży około 160 kilogramów, a jego wzrost wynosi ponad 2 metry. Charakter Jak w przypadku większości najbardziej poważanych wikingów, Stoick do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii, zarówno pokojowych, jak i sporów, używa swojej siły fizycznej. Jego klan od pokoleń walczył ze smokami, nigdy nie próbując nawiązać porozumienia - dokonał tego dopiero jego syn, Czkawka. Jednak Stoick równie dobrze potrafi opracować strategię i podejść do problemu rozsądnie. Stoick jest zazwyczaj głęboko przekonany o swoich racjach i nie lubi świadomości, że ktoś inny może mieć słuszność. Obiera jedno stanowisko i bezwzględnie się go trzyma. Przekonany, że Czkawka go zdradził, wyrzekł się go jako syna oraz jako członka swojego plemienia. Zrobił to również po to, by nie plamić swojego honoru i autorytetu. Wódz przechodzi przemianę, kiedy jego syn uświadamia mu prawdę na temat smoków. Staje się nieco bardziej wrażliwy i wyrozumiały wobec Czkawki, a także wobec smoków. Jak dla każdego prawdziwego wodza, dobro ludu jest dla Stoicka wartością najważniejszą. Gdy mieszkańcy wioski skarżą się na smoki, Stoick stara się jednocześnie wysłuchać syna, który broni zwierząt, jak i resztę ludzi, którzy pragną pozbyć się ich z wyspy. Wódz zmuszony jest postąpić wedle woli większości i wygania smoki, chociaż po wyjaśnieniu całej sprawy i dojściu, że jednak są niewinne, pozwala im wrócić. Umiejętności * Siła: dzięki swojej potężnej budowie ciała oraz ogromnym i silnym mięśniom Stoick należy do najsilniejszych wikingów. Przemocy używa do rozwiązywania wszystkich konfliktów - broni wioskę przed atakiem smoków, walczy z wrogim klanem. Mężczyzna jest w stanie podnieść pień drzewa, rzucić się na dużego smoka i go powalić. Potrafi także złapać swojego smoka Thornado za ogon i z łatwością nim rzucać, a uderzając go w łeb może odrzucić go na kilkanaście metrów w tył. * Walka: Stoick jest najdoskonalszym wojownikiem w swoim plemieniu. Oprócz siły, potrafi również opracować strategię ataku. Ulubioną bronią Stoicka jest topór, jednak z chęcią używa również młota, który pozwala na silne i ogłuszające uderzenia. Jedynym godnym go przeciwnikiem jest Szczerbatek, z którym Stoick walczył na arenie. * Czujność: mężczyzna jest zawsze czujny, nawet we śnie potrafi wyczuć wroga odpowiednio wcześnie, by się obronić, wyjąć broń i odeprzeć jego atak. * Tresura: Stoick miał trudne początki nauki tresury smoków. Przez długi czas nie był w ogóle zainteresowany zdobyciem własnego wierzchowca, jednak w pewnym momencie uznał, że jako wódz powinien wytresować smoka. Doskonale rozumiał się z Thornadem, ocalili sobie nawzajem życie. Oprócz tego, Stoick potrafi uspokoić smoka jednym dotykiem ręki, podobnie jak Czkawka. * Przywództwo: cała wioska ufa swojemu wodzowi, on zaś dba jak najlepiej o ich dobrobyt i spokój. Sam Stoick przyznał, podczas jednego z lotów z synem, że niezwykle przyjemnie jest mu patrzeć na bezpieczną, spokojną wioskę, której nic nie zagraża. Był tylko jeden moment, w którym podburzeni przez Pleśniaka jego poddani nie zastosowali się do rozkazów - w odcinku Kiedy uderza piorun. * Mądrość: Stoick potrafi rozwiązywać problemy, dokładnie przemyślając każdy ich aspekt. Jest niezwykle mądry i wielokrotnie doradza swojemu synowi w kwestiach moralnych. Gdy jednak Czkawka zapytał go, jak ma rozwiązać problem kłócących się smoków Astrid i Sączysmarka (odcinek Bajka o dwóch smokach), Stoick dał mu trzy rady, z czego dwie mówiły o rozwiązaniu z użyciem broni. Historia Przed objęciem tytułu wodza Pięć lat przed narodzinami Czkawki, Stoick nie był jeszcze wodzem klanu. Przyjaźnił się wówczas z Albrechtem Perfidnym. Jako syn wodza, Stoick miał za zadanie dowodzić kampanią broniącą wioskę przed atakami smoków. Stanowisko to doprowadziło do nieporozumienia między nierozłącznymi do tej pory przyjaciółmi, bowiem Stoick wydał rozkaz, którego Albrecht nie wykonał. Stosując własną strategię, doprowadził do tego, że niektórzy ludzie zostali ranni. Gdy Stoick został wodzem plemienia, wygnał Albrechta. Wiadomo też, że Stoick znał Grimmela Gnębiciela. Przeszłość Stoicka jako wodza thumb|251px|Stoick na niefortunnym posiedzeniu wodzówW filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stoick opowiada Czkawce historię okrutnego łowcy smoków, Drago Krwawdonia. Podczas jednego z posiedzeń wodzów, do sali obrad wszedł tajemniczy nieznajomy, który jednocześnie potrzebował pomocy i ją oferował. Twierdził, że wszyscy wikingowie powinni oddać mu pokłon i pójść za nim, bowiem on poprowadzi ich do lepszego świata. W rzeczywistości pragnął zniszczyć całą smoczą rasę w ramach zemsty za straty zadane przez te stworzenia. Kiedy wodzowie, w tym Stoick, odmówili, nieznajomy wyszedł, lecz po chwili sala stanęła w płomieniach i do pomieszczenia wpadły opancerzone smoki. Nie przeżył nikt prócz Stoicka, który od tej pory ze strachem oczekiwał powrotu Drago. Poznanie Valki W komiksie The Serpent's Heir Valka przywołuje historię tego, w jaki sposób ona i Stoick stali się parą. Podczas najazdów Berserków, wówczas pod wodzą wrogiego jeszcze Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, Stoick i Valka walczyli u swojego boku, podziwiając wzajemnie swoje umiejętności, a jednocześnie czasem się przedrzeźniając. Po wygranych bitwach tańczyli razem do słów pieśni "Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu". Narodziny i młodość Czkawki Kiedy syn Stoicka Ważkiego oraz jego żony Valki miał niecały rok, podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków do ich domu wdarł się dziki smok. Zamiast zabić bezbronne niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić, nawiązał także nić porozumienia z obecną w pomieszczeniu Valką. Wściekły Stoick jednak wdarł się do domu z bronią i rzucił się na smoka, który zionął w jego stronę ogniem i uciekł, porywając Valkę. Od tamtej pory Stoick nie widział swojej żony, aż do czasu, w którym odnalazł ją już dorosły syn w Smoczym Sanktuarium. Gdy Czkawka miał kilka lat - dość, by ojciec mógł opowiadać mu różne historie - Stoick zabrał go na klif wyspy Berk i opowiedział mu o dziedzictwie, jakie spoczywa na chłopcu jako przyszłym wodzu, a także o istnieniu tajemniczego Ukrytego Świata - miejsca, z którego według podań pochodzą wszystkie smoki. Stoick wierzył, że jego odkrycie pomogłoby zakończyć wojny między ludźmi i smokami. Planował odnaleźć wejście do Ukrytego Świata i zamknąć je raz na zawsze. Wbrew temu, jak traktował syna w późniejszych latach (gdy Czkawka miał kilkanaście lat), Stoick zawsze wierzył w niego i powtarzał, że stanie się najsilniejszy ze wszystkich wikingów. Słowa te, niewypowiedziane nigdy bezpośrednio przez Stoicka, przekazała Czkawce Valka. ''Jak wytresować smoka W filmie Stoick jest przedstawiany jako doskonały przywódca plemienia Wikingów na wyspie Berk. Niestety, Czkawka, jego nadgorliwy syn, jest jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem i często sprawia kłopoty całej wiosce. Podczas ataku smoków na wioskę, Stoick bierze udział w walce z bestiami. Po skutecznym zestrzeleniu Nocnej Furii, Czkawka przyciąga uwagę Koszmara Ponocnika. Z opresji ratuje go jego ojciec. Rozczarowany synem, Stoick pragnie znaleźć Smocze Leże, by ostatecznie pozbyć się szkodników z wyspy. Przed wyjazdem - dzięki Pyskaczowi - posyła chłopaka na smocze szkolenie. Po kilku tygodniach, Stoick i inni Wikingowie wracają do domu na zniszczonych statkach, niestety nie odnaleźli gniazda smoków. Mimo tego jest uradowany, gdy słyszy, że Czkawka stał się najbardziej obiecującym smoczym rekrutem i dostał zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka przed całą wioską. Później mężczyzna rozmawia z synem i daje mu hełm będący połową napierśnika jego matki. Następnego dnia cała wioska zostaje zaproszona przez Stoicka na arenę, by wszyscy zobaczyli jak Czkawka zabija Koszmara Ponocnika. Jednak, gdy Czkawka próbuje oswoić bestię mówiąc, że smoki wcale nie są złe, Stoick gniewnie uderza młotem, przez co wystraszony smok zaczyna atakować Czkawkę. Szczerbatek, słysząc krzyk Czkawki, dostaje się na arenę i pokonuje Ponocnika, ratując swojego przyjaciela, ale zostaje schwytany przez wikingów. Stoick jest rozwścieczony, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokami, z którymi od pokoleń ich plemię zaciekle walczy. Chłopak próbuje przekonać ojca, że smoki nie są złe, ale przypadkowo zdradza, że Szczerbatek zna lokalizację Smoczego Leża i że był tam razem z nim. Stoick niezwłocznie zbiera ludzi i udaje się na poszukiwanie gniazda, używając do tego Nocnej Furii. Przed wyjazdem wyrzeka się swojego syna. Stoick i Wikingowie docierają do gniazda dzięki Szczerbatkowi. Jednak, gdy próbuje zaatakować smoki wewnątrz, jest zaskoczony, że wszystkie nagle uciekają. Po chwili góra zostaje zniszczona przez gigantyczną Czerwoną Śmierć. Wszyscy są przestraszeni. Stoick i Pyskacz decydują poświęcić się na rzecz innych, gdy nagle pojawiają się Czkawka i inni uczestnicy szkolenia na smokach. Gdy szalejąca Czerwona Śmierć zatapia statek, do którego został przykuty Szczerbatek, Czkawka rozpaczliwie próbuje go uwolnić. Ostatecznie smok zostaje uratowany przez Stoicka, który zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Mężczyzna przeprasza Czkawkę i mówi mu, że jest z niego bardzo dumny. Następnie Szczerbatek i Czkawka lecą, by pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć. thumb|251px|Stoick dziękuje Szczerbatkowi za ocalenie Czkawki Po bitwie, Stoick szuka Czkawki, ale znajduje Szczerbatka leżącego na ziemi, ze zniszczonym siodłem i ogonem. Mężczyzna klęka, pochylając głowę wierząc, że Czkawka zginął w walce i że to jego wina. Widząc smutek wodza oraz słysząc jego serdeczne przeprosiny, Nocna Furia otwiera swoje skrzydła, odsłaniając nieprzytomnego Czkawkę. Stoick dziękuje mu za ocalenie syna, odrzucając ostatecznie początkowe wierzenia, że smoki to po prostu brutalne bestie. Po bitwie, Stoick widziany jest w wiosce, razem z zaprzyjaźnionymi smokami. Jeźdźcy smoków W pierwszym odcinku serialu, pt.Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię, Stoick zmaga się z wielkim wyzwaniem. Po ugodzie ze smokami, rządzenie Berk stało się wielkim wyzwaniem dla wodza. Smoki żyjące razem z ludźmi zaczęły stwarzać nowe problemy, kradły jedzenie i niszczyły budynki. W końcu, do Stoicka przychodzi Pleśniak z pretensjami wobec smoków, a jego głos popierają inni Wikingowie. Wódz łagodzi sytuację. Gdy jednak smoki zjadają jedzenie zgromadzone przez Wikingów, pod naporem Pleśniaka Stoick rozkazuje zamknąć smoki, a następnego dnia je przepędzić. Gdy Czkawka udowadnia, że Wikingowie mogą wykorzystać smoki do pomocy, Stoick jest bardzo dumny z młodzieży, daje im Arenę i zakłada Smoczą Akademię, by przyjaciele teraz mogli tam tresować swoje smoki. W odcinku pt. ''W smokach nadzieja, po serii zdarzeń związanych z smokami postanawia wygnać te stworzenia z Berk na Smoczą Wyspę. Czkawka tłumaczy ojcu, że za tym wszystkim stoi Pleśniak, Stoick jednak tłumaczy synowi, że bez żadnych dowodów nie może oskarżyć starca. W odcinku Albrecht i Łupieżcy, po napadnięciu Berk przez Albrechta, który szuka pogromcy smoków, Stoick postanawia ujść do lasu z Wikingami, którzy są w stanie walczyć. Natomiast pozostałych mieszkańców wioski wysyła na Plażę Thora pod eskortą Wiadra i Grubego. Gdy dowiaduje się od Śledzika, że Albrecht poszukuje Czkawki, wyrusza razem z jeźdźcami smoków w pogoń za swoim wrogiem. Na brzegu Smoczej Wyspy dochodzi do walki mieszkańców Berk z Łupieżcami. Dzięki smokom pokonują wroga, a Stoick pozwala smokom wrócić do Berk. thumb|left|Stoik trenuje latanie na Szczerbatku W odcinku pt. Jak sobie wybrać smoka, Stoick dochodzi do wniosku, że jako wódz klanu to on przede wszystkim potrzebuje smoka wierzchownego. Początkowo trenuje latanie na Szczerbatku, nie może jednak go posiąść, jako że jest to smok Czkawki. W końcu nadarza się okazja - jeden ze statków atakuje dziki Gromogrzmot, którego Stoick łapie i transportuje do Berk. Smok nie daje się wytresować i wkrótce ucieka, jednak wódz z pomocą syna odnajduje smoka i razem walczą ze stadem wściekłych dzików. W końcu Gromogrzmot daje się ułaskawić i razem zostają przyjaciółmi. W odcinku Krótka historia pewnego portretu Wiadro sporządza portret Stoicka oraz jego syna, którego mocno zniekształcił i ukazał jako potężnie zbudowanego siłacza. Stoick w głębi serca właśnie takiego syna chciałby posiadać, dlatego Czkawka postanawia udowodnić swoją wartość. Gdy zdobywa skarb, ojciec jest z niego dumny i docenia go takim, jakim jest. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa Stoick podejmuje gościa, Dagura Szalonego, przed którym musi ukryć wszystkie żyjące na wyspie smoki. Dwaj wodzowie mają smoczą krwią podpisać pakt o współpracy, czego Stoick zdecydowanie chce uniknąć. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw przed Dagurem, który przerażony ucieka z wyspy i bagatelizuje pakt. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu, pt. ''Żyj i pozwól latać, Stoick wraz z synem i pozostałymi jeźdźcami smoków broni Berk przed atakiem wojsk Albrechta. thumb|Stoick i [[Albrecht Perfidny godzą się po wielu latach]] W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu, Wyrzutki, na jaw wychodzi stara tajemnica Stoicka i Albrechta. Bowiem okazuje się, że dwaj mężczyźni należeli kiedyś do tego samego klanu i byli przyjaciółmi, jednak z powodu waśni i rywalizacji o wodzostwo, Albrecht uciekł i założył własny klan, wrogi Wandalom. W obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Dagura, który chce pokonać zarówno klan Wandali, jak i Łupieżców, Stoick i Albrecht znów się jednoczą i razem pokonują swojego najgroźniejszego wroga. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W trzecim sezonie serialu u Stoicka widać już pierwszą siwiznę pojawiającą się na jego brodzie oraz włosach. W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) Czkawka odwiedza swojego ojca, jedzącego kolację, i zwierza mu się, że każdy ze smoczych jeźdźców, prócz niego, znalazł dla siebie jakieś zajęcie. Chłopak nie wie, czym ma się zajmować w życiu. Ich rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się bliźniaków, którzy przywlekają ze sobą Johanna Kupczego. W odcinku Harmonia nieidealna, po zaprezentowaniu przez Czkawkę możliwości Smoczego Oka, Stoick waha się, czy pozwolić synowi opuścić Berk, zwiedzać świat i poświęcić się odkrywaniu nowych miejsc. Mimo, że wikingowie są temu przeciwni, wódz w końcu zgadza się. Tłumaczy to tym, że powołaniem jego syna są smoki oraz odkrywanie nowych miejsc i gatunków skrzydlatych gadów. Przy okazji przytacza historię porwania Valki przez smoki. W odcinku Królestwo Ognioglist, jako wódz Berk, oficjalnie uznaje dziedzictwo Magmara Thorstona wypisane na kamieniu na Końcu Świata, tym samym czyniąc z Mieczyka i Szpadki prawowitych władców wyspy, mimo protestów Czkawki. Stoick odgrywa znaczącą rolę w odcinku Co by tu schrupać. Z powodu tęsknoty za swoim smokiem, Thornado, nagle staje się bardzo agresywny i nieprzyjemny dla mieszkańców wioski, z tego powodu wszyscy go unikają. Kiedy Czkawka odwiedza go ćwiczącego rzuty toporem w Smoczej Akademii, odkrywa, że Stoick polerował dawne siodło Thornada. Wódz pyta go, co sprowadza podróżnika na Berk. Czkawka wyjaśnia, że ma problem z dzikim smokiem grasującym na Końcu Świata i prosi ojca, by pomógł on w poskromieniu nieokiełznanej bestii. thumb|left|251px|Stoick i [[Czaszkochrup]] Wódz Wandali przyjmuje propozycję i leci z synem na Koniec Świata. Poświęcają trochę czasu, aby znaleźć wciąż wymykającego się spod kontroli smoka, lecz gdy w końcu go znajdują, Stoick przystępuje do ataku. Łapie dzikiego Gruchotnika na linę i uziemia go, jednak po chwili bestia zrywa się do lotu i pociąga Stoicka za sobą. W czasie lotu Stoick puszcza linę i spada, jednak przed uderzeniem o ziemię ratuje go Czkawka. Kiedy smok ponownie pojawia się w okolicy bazy jeźdźców, Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, iż chce on ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wszyscy wzlatują w niebo i widzą w oddali zbliżającą się w stronę wyspy dużą falę tsunami. Wówczas Stoick dosiada Gruchotnika i wspólnymi siłami zwalają wielką skałę na brzeg oceanu, by rozproszyć uderzającą falę. Akcja kończy się powodzeniem i wioska zostaje ocalona. Stoick zaś przyjmuje smoka jako swojego smoka i nadaje mu imię Czaszkochrup. Pod koniec odcinka mówi synowi, że za nim tęskni. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|251px|Stoick ogłasza Astrid zwyciężczynią zawodów Stoick jest głównym sędzią podczas jednych z wielu organizowanych na odmienionej wyspie Berk smoczych wyścigów. Jego uwagę zwraca nieobecność Czkawki, jednak zawody szybko pochłaniają go. Kibicuje Astrid, którą określa mianem przyszłej synowej i jest zadowolony, kiedy dziewczyna zwycięża zawody. Później Czkawka wspomina, że tego samego dnia rano Stoick zaczepił syna, by uświadomić mu jego dziedzictwo wodza klanu. Nie chcąc poruszać tego tematu, chłopak opuścił wyspę, by wraz ze swoim przyjacielem odkrywać nowe lądy. Kiedy Czkawka wraca na wyspę i chce przekazać Stoickowi ważne wieści, wódz nie chce go słuchać, bowiem jest pochłonięty pracą nad smoczymi siodłami dla wikingów. Jego uwagę przykuwa dopiero nazwisko Drago Krwawdonia. Przerażony Stoick opowiada synowi historię szaleńca, jednocześnie tłumacząc, dlaczego odnalezienie go i przekonanie do pokoju ze smokami nie ma sensu. Syn jest jednak uparty i mimo zakazów Stoicka ucieka z wyspy i leci na poszukiwania Drago. Stoick, w towarzystwie pozostałych jeźdźców, odnajduje Czkawkę na statku Ereta i każe mu wracać do domu. Synowi udaje się jednak przekonać ojca do dalszych poszukiwań. Stoick zezwala mu lecieć, jednak reszcie młodzieży rozkazuje wrócić do domu. thumb|right|230px|Taniec Valki i Stoicka Przedłużająca się nieobecność Czkawki zaczyna niepokoić Stoicka, który trafia w okolice Smoczego Sanktuarium i znajduje hełm syna. Daje go swojemu wierzchowcowi Czaszkochrupowi, by wywęszył i wytropił Czkawkę. W taki sposób Stoick trafia do serca Sanktuarium, gdzie spotyka swoją zaginioną żonę Valkę. Zamiast jednak wyrazić swój żal, którego kobieta wyraźnie oczekuje, Stoick podchodzi do niej wolnym krokiem, wychwala jej urodę i całuje. Znów połączona para stara się powrócić do dawnego życia w towarzystwie Czkawki, Szczerbatka oraz Pyskacza. Stoick nuci starą pieśń, którą po chwili podejmuje także Valka i oboje zaczynają tańczyć. Ich beztroskę przerywa atak Krwawdonia na Smocze Sanktuarium. Stoick dosiada swojego wierzchowca i podejmuje walkę z wrogiem. Stoick ratuje Valkę przed atakiem Drago, dochodzi do nierozstrzygniętego pojedynku między wodzem a szaleńcem. Stoick wypowiada wówczas ważne słowa, poniekąd ironiczne w kontekście późniejszych wydarzeń: "Ogień to za mało, by mnie zabić". Gdy służący Drago Oszołomostrach wydaje ryk, który zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie walczące smoki, Szczerbatek niespodziewanie zwraca się przeciwko Czkawce. Zbliża się do niego powolnym krokiem z zamiarem ataku. W końcu strzela plazmą. W tym samym momencie Stoick zasłania syna własnym ciałem, a sam trafiony potężnym strzałem ognia ginie na miejscu. thumb|Pogrzeb StoickaSyn i pozostała młodzież, a także Valka, Pyskacz i Eret urządzają wodzowi pogrzeb. Kładą jego zwłoki na drewnianym statku, który wypuszczają na morze, a następnie, podpalają go płonącymi strzałami. Czkawka zaś w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę z dziedzictwa i decyduje się walczyć najlepiej, jak umie, by nie przynieść wstydu swojemu ojcu. Relacje Czkawka Na początku filmu, największym problemem Stoicka jest fakt, że jego syn nie stosuje się do jego rozkazów jako wodza. Chodził własnymi ścieżkami, chciał mimo wszystko walczyć ze smokami, chociaż ojciec wyraźnie mu tego zabraniał. Kiedy w końcu pozwolił mu wziąć udział w smoczym szkoleniu, Czkawka odparł, że jednak się rozmyślił. Stoick nie zdawał sobie sprawy z drugiego życia syna przez bardzo długi czas - dopóki nie doszło do ostatecznej walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem na Arenie. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co syn chciał uświadomić pozostałym mieszkańcom wioski, zabrał go ze sobą i odbył poważną rozmowę, w której nie chciał wysłuchiwać argumentów Czkawki i wyrzekł się go jako syna i Wikinga. Myślał wówczas tylko o jednym - o znalezieniu i podbiciu Smoczego Leża. Zaczyna doceniać syna dopiero wówczas, gdy na grzbiecie smoka walczy z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Przeprasza Czkawkę i powstrzymuje przed narażeniem życia. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje ranny, Stoick rozpacza, myśląc, że syn zginął. Bardzo się cieszy i zaprzyjaźnia ze Szczerbatkiem, gdy jednak widzi, że przeżyli. Od tej pory ojciec i syn dogadują się ze sobą, choć nie bez problemów. Czkawka doradza swojemu ojcu w kwestiach politycznych, zaś Stoick pomaga mu w codziennych problemach. Syn nauczył go m.in. tresować smoki i na nich latać. Mimo to, ojciec nadal ma problemy ze słuchaniem chłopaka. Wierzy jednak w niego i wie, że będzie wodzem, jakiego Berk potrzebuje. Wbrew temu, co okazywał całemu światu, zawsze głęboko wierzył w syna, od chwili jego narodzin, kiedy wszyscy inni zwątpili w to, że w ogóle przeżyje. Stoick pokazał, że kocha Czkawkę najbardziej na świecie, kiedy poświęcił własne życie, by go ratować. Valka Żona Stoicka i matka Czkawki zaginęła na 20 lat, a gdy w końcu wróciła do swojego klanu, powróciła także do byłego męża. Pomimo długiej rozłąki ich wielka miłość nie wygasła, Stoick nie miał żalu do ukochanej, że opuściła jego i ich syna. Najważniejsze dla niego było to, że się odnaleźli. Podczas bitwy o Sanktuarium, starał się ją chronić. Pyskacz Gbur Stoick i Pyskacz są najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Pyskacz usiłuje nawiązać nić porozumienia między wodzem a Czkawką, między innymi tłumacząc zachowania chłopca Stoickowi albo doradzając mu, co ma z nim zrobić. Tłumaczy, że nie może przez całe życie chronić swojego syna, lecz może go przygotować do życia. Dwaj przyjaciele również walczą wzajemnie u swego boku, wspierając się i broniąc w ciężkich sytuacjach. Thornado Początki znajomości Stoicka i Thornado były trudne. Stoick ujrzał smoka, gdy ten atakował łódź Wikingów na oceanie, niszcząc ją. Postanowił złapać i wytresować smoka, który zupełnie go nie akceptował i rzucał się wściekle na niego. Przez długi czas nie mogli nawiązać nici porozumienia - Stoick chciał wytresować smoka za wszelką cenę, wbrew woli Thornada. Smok uciekł, a Stoick postanowił go odnaleźć. Widzi go chowającego się w jaskini i wówczas zdaje sobie sprawę, że smok chroni swoją (prawdopodobnie) partnerkę przed atakami wściekłych dzików. Wódz staje do walki ze stworzeniami, ratując życie smoków - to samo czyni Thornado względem Stoicka. By ostatecznie pokonać dziki, Stoick i Thornado zmuszeni byli zjednoczyć swoje siły. Wtedy właśnie wódz wytresował swojego smoka. Smok i jeździec mają wiele wspólnego. Obaj mają silny, czasami nieco wybuchowy charakter, wolę walki i budzą podziw oraz szacunek innych Wikingów. Stoick, podobnie jak Thornado, jest niezwykle smutny, kiedy zmuszeni są się ze sobą rozstać (odcinek ''Bim! Bam! Bom!). Nigdy więcej już się nie spotkali. Czaszkochrup Wódz ufa wierzchowcowi i wie, że może na nim polegać, a smok na swój sposób bardzo przypomina swojego jeźdźca. Dwóch twardych, doświadczonych w boju kompanów stanowi doskonałą parę podczas walki, ale również na co dzień. Razem budzą postrach i poważanie w wikingach. Jednocześnie bardzo troszczą się o bezpieczeństwo innych. Smok i jego jeździec nie byli przyjaciółmi zbyt długo, ponieważ złączyli się na dwa lata przed wydarzeniami z filmu, zaś Stoick Ważki zginął podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Jednak mimo to nawiązali silną więź, Gruchotnik zastąpił wodzowi poprzedniego wierzchowca, okazując się nawet lepszym towarzyszem, niż można się było spodziewać. W książkach Stoick pojawia się także w książkach z serii Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell, gdzie znany jest jako Słoick Wielgi. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|szkice Stoicka * Aktorzy, którzy w oryginalnej wersji podkładają głosy Stoickowi i Pyskaczowi, czyli Gerard Butler oraz Craig Ferguson, również są przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu ich filmowe dialogi brzmią bardzo realistycznie. * W ''Jak wytresować smoka miał niebieskie bądź szare oczy, za to w serialu i drugiej części filmu już ma zielone. * Przez pięć lat (między pierwszą a drugą częścią) jego ruda broda znacznie posiwiała. * Jego imię jest nawiązaniem do nazwy kierunku filozoficznego - stoicyzmu, który charakteryzuje się akceptacją zarówno przeciwności, jak i przychylności, i przyjmowaniem losu ze spokojem. * Jego nazwisko - Haddock - pierwszy raz padło dopiero w odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę, przez co wcześniej wiele osób za nazwisko brało przydomek "Ważki". * "Ważki" oznacza "istotny, ważny, znaczący" ale też "mający dużą wagę", co w odniesieniu Stoicka (ze względu na jego posturę) można dwojako rozumieć. * Stoick jest pierwszym wikingiem, który uwolnił swojego smoka. Jest też jednym z niewielu jeźdźców, którzy posiadali dwa wierzchowce (innymi są m.in. Sączyślin czy Dagur). * Zarówno Thornado, jak i Czaszkochrup przed wytresowaniem były problematyczne z powodu swoich ataków na ludzi; z oboma Stoick walczył i oba okazały się ostatecznie mieć w swojej agresji jeden cel - chroniły innych. * Stoick jest drugą osobą, która nazwała swoją maczugę - pierwszą był Mieczyk. * Zanim został nazwany Ważki, miał mieć przydomek Zemstolubny. Zobacz też en:Stoick the Vast (Franchise) es:Estoico el Vasto ru:Стоик Обширный it:Stoick l'Immenso pt-br:Stoico, o Imenso de:Haudrauf der Stoische (Filmuniversum) fr:Stoïk la Brute (Franchise) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Wodzowie Kategoria:Haddockowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies